The Triwizard Guests
by SilverLunaMoon
Summary: The Triwizard tournament is being resurrected during Harry's fourth year. A representative from each country visits along with each of the schools. Representatives that aren't quite as human as they first appear to be.


**A/N: **I know I have other stories to continue, but I have no inspiration to write them at the moment :(  
>This is a story I've wanted to write for a while. I don't know how long it will be because I as of yet don't have a plot for it :P<br>Dunno how much of the HP book I'm going to include either.

I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Harry Potter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 1**

**The Invitation**

It was a warm day in Norway. Lukas had a window open at his office in Oslo as he sat with the desk and looked through some papers. A heat wave had struck northern Europe and while he enjoyed having 26 degrees Celsius, it could get annoying when he had to sit inside and work all day. It was especially annoying considering it had gone on like this for two weeks with the same heat and the same monotone paperwork.

He calmly read through some papers like he always did. The country had lost count over how many papers that he had signed already and from the looks of it, he glanced at the stack of papers still on the ebony desk, he had a lot left.

He really needed a holiday.

Norway looked out of the window. The streets were filled with life. After all, the students had summer holiday and it was in the middle of tourist season so it wasn't strange at all. With a sigh, he stood up and left the office to get a cup of coffee. Normally, he would consider it way too hot for that, but he had barely had any sleep the night before, no thanks to a certain Dane, so he really needed one.

As he walked back to the office with a cup in his hands he looked out one of the windows in time to see a brown owl fly past and in the window in his office.

He hurried back and quickly took the letter from the owl and looked at it. It had the seal of the Norwegian ministry of magic on it and had his human name neatly written on the front in a vermillion red colour. The country sat down in his chair and opened the letter slowly. It had been a while since he had last spoken to the minister of magic. Not because Norway didn't want to, but rather because the wizard tried his best to ignore the country without offending him too openly.

It was not something Norway liked to admit, but the wizard community in Norway was very much divided. One side was openly against any and all muggleborns and to a certain degree half-bloods. They were the ones mostly in control of the ministry, even having the minister himself on their side. They weren't even hiding their prejudice towards everyone else. The other, and significantly smaller, side didn't mind whether they came from pureblood, half-blood or muggle families as long as they could perform magic. Sadly, since they were a minority, muggleborns in Norway were forced to travel to schools in other countries to be able to learn magic. He had tried to lessen this prejudice, but he hadn't been very successful as of yet. Every time he had come close to something akin to progress, an obstacle would stop him or thwarter his plans; both on purpose and not.

Norway read through the content, before going over it once again more slowly not quite believing what he read.

They were reviving the triwizard tournament.

Norway groaned. Were they idiots? There was a reason they had stopped the tournament. He remembered when they dropped the tournament centuries ago because of the high death toll.

Still, Norway knew it would be idiocy not to go. For the first, they would still have the tournament with or without him, and second, he could use the opportunity to lessen the prejudice for muggleborns.

If he remembered correctly, the other schools were located in Great Britain and France, so they would be there. Or at least France. Whether it was England or Scotland that would attend for Hogwarts was left to be seen.

The country found a blank sheet of paper and began his reply.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"They are beautiful!" exclaimed an exited France as he took in the view of the winged horses. They were huge, a lot bigger than normal horses, golden and had red eyes.

He turned around to meet another beautiful view.

"Good day Madame Maxime" he said lovingly while kissing her hand.

"Yes, you must be Francis Bonnefoy?" the headmistress of Beauxbatons academy answered with a strong voice.

"Ah, yes" France answered.

They were currently outside of Beauxbatons academy in South-France. It was autumn and him, the headmistress and the chosen students would be leaving within the hour. The country had been surprised to be invited to the triwizard tournament. But he was going to meet England there so he really didn't mind. After all, he would never pass up a chance to publicly humiliate England. Oh, and Norway too of course.

The only downside about this was that he was terrible at magic. Both England and Norway had magic of their own as countries, something he did not have. The only way he could perform magic was with a wand, and it had been almost 200 years since the last time he had done it.

Oh well, he was going to show England that he wasn't the only one that could use magic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Norway sighed as he walked through the ministry of Magic. He had just finished the last meeting with the minister of magic who constantly annoyed him and commented, not very subtle either, on how much Norway interfered in matters that did not concern him. He was the _country_, where the minister had gotten that idea, he didn't know. Anyhow, he was glad that meeting was over.

He went outside of the ministry and into the streets of the city. Unlike most countries, the ministry headquarters was not located in the capital. His ministry was located in Bergen, a city on the west coast of Norway. This was because it had been the capital when the magical community in Norway had settled down during the 13th century and they hadn't bothered with moving to the new capital.

It was a cloudy day in the beginning of October and while it wasn't raining at the moment, the streets were wet from the rain earlier in the day. And the clouds didn't make his mood lighter either.

Norway was glad this had been the last meeting with the minister, he even preferred the company of the headmaster of Durmstrang over the minister. Possibly even Denmark over him.

Now he sat down in an internet café to look over some files he had gotten. Apparently they were going under the disguise as honorary guests and representatives for international relations of magic. The country had trouble believing that excuse would work. But he had agreed to go along with it, after all, England and France had as well so three people from different countries with the same title and position was less suspicious than one, right?

They were to arrive the 30th of October, so he still had almost two weeks before departure. They still had to go to the world meetings once a month, but that wasn't anything to worry about.

No, what he worried about was how his self-proclaimed best friend was going to take it.

Yup, Denmark.

Not that he cared what the Dane thought or anything, but having him turn up at Hogwarts was less than desired.

So to prevent that from happening, he guessed he had to call him and tell him about the tournament before he got any reckless ideas. Since he didn't have to stay at the school for more than the obligatory events like the tasks and Yule ball, Denmark might not notice his absence.

Oh, who was he kidding? It seemed like Denmark could find him no matter where he went.

He looked down at his cup of coffee he had ordered.

Well, the phone call could wait till after he had had his drink.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

England sighed. He had arrived a few hours earlier at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and was currently waiting with the rest of the students, teachers and representatives from the ministry for the other schools.

Personally he wasn't sure of what he thought of the revival of the triwizard tournament. Sure, he would take any opportunity to win over France, but still… the death count had been very high and even with the restrictions in place…

Anyway, nothing could be done about it.

What he was mostly thinking about was the conversation they, a.k.a him, France and Norway, would be having with the headmasters of the schools after the feast.

Yes, they were going to tell them who they were.

This was decided mostly because it was simpler if they knew who they were. They could go to their world meetings and be able to take care of their businesses as nations without questions. Of course, only the headmasters would know who they were, what panic it would create if everyone knew who they were. The countries had only agreed to this after the ministers agreed that they would all swear on an unbreakable vow before revealing their true identity.

As of right now, the only thing the headmasters knew was that they were going to have a meeting with the 'honorary guests and representatives for international relations of magic'. What a great disguise, no one would expect anything. Wizards could be quite naive that way; post something in the news paper and they would instantly believe it.

Though normal people tended to be that way as well…

England was distracted from his musings as murmuring started to spread around the group of students in front of him. They pointed up in the sky and muttered to each other, guessing what it was.

He could see that it was a gigantic carriage, pulled by magnificent, flying horses.

God, what a show off France was. Both him and his people.

Though in this case, he couldn't really blame him. This was, after all, a contest and showing of was a part of it. Since Hogwarts was where the contest was going to take place, they had all year to show off, whereas the other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs only had a few select students with them and could only show of with them and with their entry.

And there came Norway as well.

He looked towards the lake as a ship rose from it. It was not just big, it was enormous.

England wore a determined look as he walked with the rest of the school to greet the guests. During this year, he was going to show them how good a _real _wizard could be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **

Sorry for not writing much France. I find him hard to write. I also didn't give him an accent because he was currently speaking in French. I'll try to give him one when he speaks English :)

I'm using the name Lukas for Norway, not decided on a last name yet.

Historical Notes:  
><em>- This was because it had been the capital when the magical community in Norway had settled down (...):<em>Bergen was Norway's capital between 1217 and 1299.

Fun Facts:  
>- Norwegians drinks most coffe in the world per person with 160 liters per person. <em>Each year<em>.

Please R & R :)


End file.
